narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Defensive Arts of the Heavenly Hermits
The is a truly archaic and highly protective fighting style first established by the priests at the Temple of Thesmosphoros centuries ago. This style of combat was once used to safeguard the priests from incoming attacks during ceremonial exorcisms against the countless foes who embellish in the stygian darkness. The Defensive Arts of The Heavenly Hermits uses one’s own chakra in combination with natural energy and existential plane energy to form it into a fluid harmonic motion and furthermore uses it to formulate a form of defense and offense. This fighting style also uses the changes in resonant frequencies to defend one’s self. These frequencies have unequivocal healing associations as they interact with the vibrational energies of the human body. With the change in resonant energy, users are able completely absorb any form of physical impact whether its on this plane of existence or others. As with The Path Gold Alignment techniques, when one dies by this technique, their essence, which includes spirit, soul, mind, body and consciousness are spread across the Existential Planes unable to unify until the Isis Eye Ascension Plan is complete. History Spending more than three consecutive months completely blindfolded, Gaoh learned through the Temple of Thesmosphoros brief explanation to focus chakra, natural energy, and the primordial energies of the existential planes to key points on his body to enhance the remaining senses in his body, and then when he again began to use his eyes to do the same with his sense of sight. Using this technique any user can increase the effectiveness of any of his six senses beyond their normal level, a level comparable to the most extreme cases to the animal kingdom and far beyond what the unenlightened body can comprehend. His senses increased to a point to where many thought were supernatural. The sense of hearing can become refined to the point where he can not only pick up on sounds better and from farther away, but also differentiate between sounds in a noisy room, their hearing becomes so acute, that they can actually alter it to hear their own eyes blink, or someone else's eyes blink from a dozen miles away. Sight is enhanced similarly to a telescopic vision, allowing the user to see farther to even near microscopic levels. However, this creates a narrowed line of sight so that he can only focus on a small area from afar. Touch allows for him to feel even the slightest vibrations on surfaces and even in the atmosphere, allowing to detect the smallest movements while being temporarily blind. This sensation has also given him better balance. Smell and taste allow for the detection of different substances, either air-born or those being consumed. Overview The Defensive Arts of The Heavenly Hermits is a highly versatile and adaptive fighting style. Users of this technique seem to embody the ineffable and prodigious energy of the spirit. This fighting style utilizes changes in frequencies in order to defeat their opponent. Each level in frequency provides different abilities; the higher the frequency, the more powerful the effect. This makes The Defensive Arts of The Heavenly Hermits extremely dangerous as well. The “Ancient Solfeggio” Ascension Frequencies are frequencies that can start your ascension process. Gaoh eventually used these unique frequencies in order to tune his physical form into a form that could sustain the true potential of this technique. Practitioners of the defensive art move with an eloquence and grace that can be graciously described as otherworldly. Fluid motions that undulate throughout the battlefield catches eye of those foolish enough to follow. It is a fighting style that can only be attained through rigorous training and the sacrifice of foregoing all other fighting styles. The only exception to this is Akuhyō as he is able to merge this style with his unique variation of the Gentle Fist. Frequencies 396 Hz – Liberating Guilt and Fear Notable changes include increased self-awareness, augmented strength, speed and stamina. There is also a miniscule aura (golden) around the feet. The main ability of this mode is to absorb a perfectly inelastic collision, which means absorbing any source of kinetic energy which comes in contact with the being. No matter how large the object is or how fast it is travelling, the user is fully capable of absorbing the energy from the object making it effectively harmless. Furthermore, the energy absorbed can be used to augment the users strength, defense and speed even more so than the initial transformation of this technique. This first stage makes the user nearly impossible to incapacitate as their bodies resemble iron. 417 Hz – Undoing Situations and Facilitating Change Notable changes include increased stamina, slightly larger aura and a slightly darkened skin tone due to further usage of existential powers. However, the most notable ability of this frequency is the area of effect which is at a range of three meters. Any organic object within three meters will suffer from small cases of dementia, making the user very hard to actually fight against. Prolonged stay in this vicinity will cause severe cases of dementia. This form of dementia stems from the users increased vibrational shift, the hertz of 417 have been known to cause a variety of effects in humans and animals alike. This level of vibrational change is actually pretty difficult to maintain for prolonged periods of time. 528 Hz – Transformation and Miracles Notable changes include a complete restoration of physical and spiritual energy. As far as appearances, there is a golden tint on the users’ skin and an ever so slight increase in their physical stature. Attacks from this level of vibrational frequency will cause destabilization in the opponents’ chakra network, similar in a way in which the clan attacks the opponents chakra network through the Gentle Fist techniques. These include, reducing potency and oscillating the flow, which in turns slows or vamps up the chakra flow. This will make chakra manipulation nearly impossible. Drawbacks include, slight strain on the heart if used for more than ten minutes. This also includes the abilities from the previous frequencies. 639 Hz – Connecting/Relationships Notable changes include increased area of effect to eight meters. Increased speed, strength and the user showcases minor regenerative abilities. This state also incorporates the abilities from the previous states. There aren't any other physical differences within this state. However physical contact from a user of this state will result in a form of understanding and empathy. In this way, a true and deeper level of understanding the fighters mentality stem from "outside" contact. 741 Hz – Awakening Intuition Notable changes include a heightened sense of awareness. There is also an increase in stamina and speed. The users speed and strength now matches the top 1% of shinobi. There also seems to be a complete change in physiology. However, the most notable change is this state is the energy output. The amount of energy outputted from this state affects weather itself. The weather effects include small changes such as, decreased air pressure around the user and an increase in wind speed and darkening of the clouds. The energy released in this state cause’s massive damage in the user’s chest cavity which could result in compartment syndrome in the extremities. 852 Hz – Returning to Spiritual Order Is this final transformation of the practitioners of The Defensive Arts of the Heavenly Hermits. Only the true masters of Heavenly Hermit Arts are capable of reproducing. As with the previous frequency of "Awakening Intuition" this states gains the abilities of each previous level. Once this state is activated, a complete change in one's physiology is garnered. The users shall begin emit a sense of well being and "awakened". This self transcendence is only the tip of the proverbial "iceberg" as stated by then inventor, Gaoh Minazuki. Self evolution comes to mind, when one thinks of "Returning to Spiritual Order", the users the becomes the zenith of, human conditioning. Their punches, kicks and speed are nothing short of a miracle. Even those who have mastered the Six Paths Sage Techniqueare unable to deal with a user of this technique. Hypothetically, this form requires maximum usage of one's spiritual energy. The user becomes completely invulnerable to ninjutsu and genjutsu, however, as with the aspects of this form, they are unable to mold their chakra. The user, also gains the ability to fly with acute precision, being able to stop themselves after a full-speed burst within a moments notice. They are also in tune with the world itself, and are able to hear the thoughts of others as a sense of precognition. Techniques Fist of the Ancients Fist of the Ancients is a fighting style derived from Northern Wushu Kung Fu. This fighting style emphasizes on fully extended kicks and striking techniques, and though it is bound by the user's striking range it is considered to be more of a longer ranged fighting system then other styles, such as the "Strong Fist" known to some Konohagakure shinobi. The motto of this style of fighting, if there ever can be one, would certainly be "the best defense is a strong offense". As would be suggested Fist of the Ancients style focuses around fast and strong pre-emptive attack so aggressive that the opponent is given little time to counterattack. This fighting style uses large, extended, circular movements to improve the overall body mobility in the muscle, tendons, and joints, and through its motion an individual is given even more strength then what they are normally afford, as the force behind this style is the user's entire body being thrown into each strike. As a result of this users of this style must be flexible, as the center of most of the strength will stem from the user's torso movements, and so the users of this style must also be very athletic. Though the name of this style suggest the it is mainly focused around the "Fists" in actuality the technique features a good balance of hand and foot techniques, and it is most famous for its acrobatic kicks. However, perhaps the greatest strength of this style is that, like the "Strong Fist" style, it does not require chakra to perform, through chakra can still be added to the techniques as a means of increasing effectiveness. The techniques used in this art are good for keeping the body in shape as well as using them in combination with several types of weapons, most commonly these weapons being broadswords, double swords, long staffs, chain weapons, spears, and the dragon phoenix sword. Masters of this technique have excellent muscle tone, as training with this style builds the muscles within the key areas of the body, while eliminating the fat percentage of the body. Furthermore, this style makes the user very flexible, as the techniques center around twisting the body to strengthen the attacks that are being delivered to the target. While this flexibility can be a key weapon in battle, it makes the technique hard to perform if the user has endured some kind of injury to their tendons, delivering an increased shock of pain with a faulty foundation with which to spring attacks off of. At the same time though, since this fighting style emphasizes the use of fully extended limbs, the user must be careful not to over-extend their limbs, else they damage the joints that are to vital to this style. Xuan Akitentou [ | Fall from Heaven Kick | ] This is one of the more powerful moves belonging to the Changquan fighting styles. This technique takes advantage of the user’s ability to put the full strength of their body behind a single attack, using a powerful motion of the torso to deliver a standstill kick. Since the user does not have to move for this technique until the opponent comes in range, this is a good defensive move, through it defends with a powerful offense. Furthermore, this technique can be made more powerful by delivering it through a form of forward momentum, such as running towards the opponent to before beginning this technique. This kick involves a 360 degree vertical flip with which the user will quickly force their upper body towards their legs, bending at the torso to strengthen the lower body with the weight and force of the upper. The kick is then delivered with a single, fully extended leg, which strikes with the heel of the foot down upon the target. Effective users will target the opponent’s shoulders, with enough force to break the clavicle. The other leg will be kept in a chambered position, and if this technique is performed correctly the user will land in the same position they began in. Delivering this kick to the cranium. Boushi Rogu [ | Spinning Log | ] This is a skillful jumping move that takes advantage of the user’s abilities to throw their whole body into a single technique. Using the powerful motion of the torso, the user will begin this technique like many other acrobatic moves of the Changquan, dipping their upper body down into a circular motion in order to lift their entire body from the ground. The user will come out of this lift in a horizontal spin, with high level users being able to place enough force into the spin to make their bodies seem like a blur of color in the shape very much similar to a spinning log. This spin can be used offensively, such as using it with a fully extended arm or leg to deliver a powerful kick to the sides of the user, or used to avoid an incoming attack by spinning over it, through the latter approach is not recommended as it is likely to become dizzy from this spin. This move, like several from the Changquan, can be combined with weaponry, potentially making a fast spinning slash down upon the opponent. Thoughts With the essence of the Heavenly Sovereign imbedded within the Path Gold Alignment techniques, few find possible to surpass them in all their aspects. The most potent of the yin-yang release is comparable to those of the lower class of the enlightenment technique which revolves themselves around the usage of the seven existential planes. As we take a further look into these techniques, we start to realize their true purpose in our world and in the world we can’t quite see just yet. As with this technique and with the others, the Gushkin-banda techniques are in a series of their own and many try to comprehend their use as basic ninjutsu but instead they require the patience and discipline of an enlightened body. Category:Taijutsu Category:SahaTo Category:Fighting Styles Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:A-Rank Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary